


Flick of the wrist

by thehiddenriverofmylife



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fantasizing, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Jay is GNC/trans, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i guess, kind of????, no super explicit description of afab anatomy if that matters to you, sliiiight voyerism if you squint?, small mention of top surgery scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehiddenriverofmylife/pseuds/thehiddenriverofmylife
Summary: Jay thinks about Tim's hands on him and things get a little... out of handthis is literally just pwp. that's it.  enjoy!-- Tim has a way of touching things that is… gentle, is the word that comes to mind, and it's ironic how Jay of all people can't think of the right word for once. He'd watched Tim work, watched how careful he was with the equipment, the way he ran his fingers over it, and as stupid as it sounds, Jay'd wished he was a camera, just so Tim would touch him like that.He hasn't stopped thinking about it since. The way Tim's hands look when he's holding a cigarette. The way he'd curled his fingers around a can of beer earlier. Jay had caught himself wondering what Tim's hands would look like wrapped around his wrists instead. --
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Flick of the wrist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamavampyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamavampyr/gifts).



> For my friend mamavampyr whom i love v dearly! They also provided the title, so thanku for that! and also for reading thru this while i was working on it!

No matter how hard he tries, he can't get the thought out of his head. It's stuck with Jay ever since the other night, makes his cheeks flush every time Tim so much as looks at him from his side of the hotel room. Jay's never been so glad about shitty lights in cheap motel rooms.

It had all started last night. They'd been working together, going through tapes for hours, Jay on his laptop, and Tim on the bed next to him. It wasn't like it'd been the first time they'd done that, either, but for some reason Jay's gaze had been drawn to Tim's hands every time the man fiddled with the camera or handed him a tape.

Tim has a way of touching things that is… gentle, is the word that comes to mind, and it's ironic how Jay of all people can't think of the right word for once. He'd watched Tim work, watched how careful he was with the equipment, the way he ran his fingers over it, and as stupid as it sounds, Jay'd wished he was a camera, just so Tim would touch him like that.

He hasn't stopped thinking about it since. The way Tim's hands look when he's holding a cigarette. The way he'd curled his fingers around a can of beer earlier. Jay had caught himself wondering what Tim's hands would look like wrapped around his wrists instead. 

It isn't like he hasn't had a crush on Tim before last night, it's just that he hasn't ever thought about the man quite like this, but now that he's started, he can't stop, it seems. He wants to know what it feels like to have Tim grab at his hips, pull him closer with those strong arms. 

He wants to know how he'd look with the man's fingers splayed out across his chest, tracing across faint pink lines, thumbs teasing sensitive nipples, and oh, Jay has to turn away from where he's been laying with his front facing towards Tim's bed, because his cheeks are all red for the umpteenth time tonight, and if Tim turns his head to him, Jay would probably die of embarrassment. He hopes Tim's asleep.

Part of him hopes he isn't. Part of him hopes that Tim will stand up, make his way over to Jay's bed, and slide a hand up his back. He has to suppress a shiver at the thought, digging his teeth into his bottom lip as his hands fist into the sheets, because if he doesn't hold onto  _ something _ right now, they might wander, and he  _ knows _ full well he can't keep quiet when he's touching himself.

He really shouldn't be thinking about this. Not when Tim is right there across the room, when Jay can't do anything but lay here and pretend he's asleep. He can't. His brain doesn't care whether he can or not, though. Jay has to bite back a small whine when he thinks about those strong hands on his hips, pulling him in, sliding over his stomach, further down, past the waistband of the sweatpants he's wearing. 

He realises he's been holding his breath, and he lets it out slowly, quietly, trying to make sure that he doesn't make a single sound, just in case Tim is awake. There's warmth pooling in his stomach, not for the first time today, and Jay can't do much other than lay there, hands gripping the sheets as he rocks his hips ever so slightly to try and relieve some of that pressure.

He wants- no,  _ needs  _ to feel Tim's hands all over him. He can almost feel it, the man sliding them up Jay's legs until he reaches his inner thighs, fingers splayed out against the pale flesh, and oh, Jay would be powerless to stop him when he pushes his legs apart with ease. Not that he'd want Tim to stop, anyway. Jay buries his face in the pillows, brows furrowing.  _ Fuck. _

It takes him a moment to realise that he's slid a hand into his underwear, and when he does realize he freezes, eyes wide in the dim light of the hotel room. He really shouldn't. His eyes dart over to the camera that's propped up on the desk, pointing towards them, red light on. 

Surely you can't tell what he's doing right now, with the only light being the small bedside one on Tim's side. It barely casts enough light for it to even reach Jay at all, anyway. Still, his cheeks turn a darker shade of red at the thought of them going through tonight's footage. God, he really is fucked up, he thinks as he ruts against his own hand ever so slightly. His mouth falls open immediately, jaw going slack as he thinks about how much better it would be if it were Tim's hand instead of his own.

His head's spinning, and he has half a mind to bury his face in the pillows again, pressing his mouth shut as he rolls his hips again, ever so slightly, into his own hand. He wishes it was Tim's instead, nestled between his thighs, pressing up against him just right. Jay shudders again, and his hips push forward all on their own. He can almost hear Tim mutter something about how fucked up, how hot it is, that Jay's all riled up and wet just from thinking about him. 

Tim would let Jay grind against his hand, would rub his thumb against that sensitive bundle of nerves just right, until Jay's clinging to him,  _ begging,  _ and oh, Jay's free hand shoots up to his mouth, teeth digging into the back of it as he fights off a needy whine. 

_ Fuck _ .

Tim's fingers would feel so good, he thinks, pushing into him, stretching him open, and he finds himself clenching around nothing, hips stuttering for a moment. He feels light-headed, and the way he's biting his hand to keep quiet will probably leave a mark tomorrow, but he's too far gone to stop now. He doesn't even want to, almost wishes that Tim would hear him and come over, and replace Jay's hand with his own as the other curls around his wrists, holding him in place. 

He doesn't plan on his moans  _ actually _ being heard, though. But Jay's never been good at staying quiet, has always been a little too loud, a little too sensitive. Tonight's no different. The sound that escapes him when he pushes two fingers into himself is nothing more than a small little whimper, and  _ surely _ , Tim hasn't heard it. 

Jay's hips are moving all on their own now, even as he tries to stay still, and he has to fight his jaw from going slack again. He thinks about the way Tim would curl his fingers, and whisper about what a good boy Jay is, and he gasps, quietly. Oh, god, he hadn't realised just how hard it would be to keep his voice down. 

He wants Tim to touch him so bad he's aching. The fingers inside him aren't nearly enough, aren't as thick as Tim's, but they'll do for now, and Jay bows his head, choking on another small whine as he thrusts them into himself, clenching around them. Shit. 

He's panting quietly, and all too aware now of how loud his laboured breathing sounds in the small, dark room, and he realises, suddenly, that there's no way Tim didn't hear him, didn't hear the obscene little noises Jay's slick fingers make every time they thrust into him.

Still, he can't bring himself to stop. In fact, the thought of Tim knowing what he's doing only spurs Jay on further, heart hammering in his chest as he curls his fingers again, ruts into his hand with a desperate little sound that somewhat resembles Tim's name. He's never wanted to be touched by someone else  _ so badly _ . 

"Jay...?" 

He swears his heart stops in his chest, eyes snapping open. Oh, lord. He doesn't answer, instead fixes his gaze onto the wall opposite of him, completely still, and there's tears forming in his eyes now, because Tim's heard him, has heard Jay moan his name, and he's never even gonna look at him again after this. 

He waits with bated breath for Tim to say something, anything, but instead what he hears is the other shuffling about, and then the bed dips as Tim moves to slide in behind him, one hand coming up to rest on Jay's hip, and Jay thinks that maybe he's dreaming when Tim slides that same hand under his shirt and mutters "keep going. please?" 

They're three simple words, but they set his body ablaze regardless, and Jay chokes on a moan, hiding his red face in the pillows once again, free hand reaching out to grab onto the one Tim's placed on his side. He's awfully embarrassed, but equally as turned on, and the man doesn't have to ask Jay twice. 

His mouth falls open with a quiet whine as he resumes the thrusting of his fingers, and apparently that's all the confirmation that Tim needs to move closer, pressing his lips to Jay's shoulder, his neck, up to his ear. Jay groans, hips bucking into his own hand, and Tim huffs against his skin, followed by an encouraging hum. "Let me hear you."

Jay's eyes flutter shut at that, and the next moan is louder, body relaxing against Tim's broad chest. He can hear the man's laboured breathing, feels it against the shell of his ear, but Tim doesn't make a move, just continues to press kisses to Jay's neck and  _ listens  _ to the sounds he makes _ ,  _ and god, Jay thinks he's never been this turned on in his life.

They lay together like that, the only sounds in the room Jay's moans and the slick noise his fingers make every time he thrusts into himself, until Tim speaks, quietly. "Tell me what you were thinking about."

Jay whines, loud and unabashedly, rhythm stuttering for a moment. "Your hands" he gasps out after a moment, turning his head to bare his neck for Tim's lips and teeth. His voice wavers when he continues.

"What it'd feel like to have you… have you touch me- oh fuck, Tim-" the last word is more a whine than anything else, and Jay knows he won't last long like this. Not when Tim is biting at that spot below his ear as Jay stutters out an explanation.

" 've got nice hands. Want them on me,  _ in me. _ " Tim lets out an approving groan in response, hand squeezing Jay's hip, and Jay wonders what he did to get this lucky.

"Need it so bad Tim" he slurs, followed by another string of moans. He's fucking himself in earnest now, any inhibitions he mightve had earlier gone, because it's obvious that Tim is enjoying this just as much as him. "Need you to fuck me with your fingers" he gasps out, legs tensing as he curls his fingers up towards that one spot that makes his back arch. "Please-" 

"You gonna cum for me?" Tim asks, quietly, voice husky, and all Jay can do is nod frantically, another whine ripping from his throat followed by a string of 'please' and 'need you so bad' s.

It doesn't take long after that, just a few more well aimed thrusts and Jay comes undone with a cry, shaking against Tim as the other presses kisses to his neck. 

He barely has time to even pull his hand away and collect himself before Tim's hand slides down his stomach to replace Jay's, and that alone is enough to make him shake all over again, a low whine breaking past his lips. 

"You're so pretty" Tim whispers, and Jay reaches back, tangles his hand in the man's hair as his body both arches into the touch and wriggles away, nerve endings on fire. He's always been sensitive, but even more so now when he's just gotten off.

Tim's fingers slide in easily, and Jay's next moan is somewhere between a gasp and a sob, eyes squeezing shut. It's good though, so good, better than he could've ever imagined, and he doesn't stop Tim, if anything the way he gasps the man's name is encouraging. And Tim's good at it, really, curling his fingers in a way that has Jay gasping for air, thumb rubbing small circles into that bundle of nerves that has a trembling keen escaping his throat.

"I can't, I can't, 's too much-" he gasps, back arching. Tim shushes him gently, but he does pull his thumb away, turning his attention back filling Jay with his fingers. "You're so beautiful, doing so good, Jay. Taking my fingers so well." He whispers, followed by a gentle drag of teeth against the lobe of Jay's ear, and Jay whines, head falling back again. Tim lets out a satisfied hum, teeth still on Jay's skin.

"Please, please  _ please- _ " he turns his head towards Tim, hand in his hair tugging the man closer, and Tim gets the hint, kissing Jay deeply, desperately, muffling his barely coherent whines with soft lips, but then Tim adds another finger, curls them just right, and Jay's back arches as he cries out. He's shaking, clinging onto the man like his life depends on it. It's all too much, too much, and he chokes on a sob, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"You gonna cum for me again Jay?" Tim breathes, mouthing along his neck. Jay gasps out a yes, eyes shut tightly, and there's tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Tim sinks his teeth into pale skin, biting, and Jay sobs openly as he comes undone with another curl of the man's fingers, clenching around them.

Tim doesn't keep going this time, thank god, because Jay feels like he's about to pass out. Instead he stills, kisses against Jay's skin turning gentle once more, free hand coming up to turn Jay's head towards him, wiping away the few tears that have trickled down the other's cheeks. The kiss Tim places onto his lips is soft, chaste compared to how they'd been kissing a moment ago, and Jay all but melts, allowing his eyes to fall shut once more with a soft sigh as he relaxes against Tim.

"I've got you" Tim mutters into the kiss, and it makes Jay's heart swell, tears threatening to fall once again. "okay." He replies, quietly, letting his lips curl into a small smile.  _ Tim's got him. _

Neither of them have considered the camera that's still set up on the hotel room desk, red light on.


End file.
